lunaticapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kody Yardley
Kody Yardley (born April 11th, 1984) is a songwriter, composer and instrumentalist from Salt Lake City, UT. Kody has always shown an interest in music, even at an early age. At the age of 8 he began taking piano lessons. At the age of 12 he picked up a guitar for the first time and began to teach himself guitar technique. By the age of 15 he began to write songs which would eventually become songs for the first incarnation of Brodie, which consisted of himself, high school friend Kellen Jones, brother Kasey Yardley, and Matt Humes of Surrounded by commaS fame. Sometime during the end of high school, he began to team up with Anthony LaGuardia and Matt Humes to write songs. These tunes would eventually be used for the second incarnation of Brodie, which consisted of Matt, Kody, Anthony, and Matt's brother Charles Humes. Brodie played many shows in the Salt Lake City area, and began to gather a small following. They recorded an album called Bhodhisattva, You Create of which Kody contributed a substantial amount of the material to. It was around this time that Kody hatched Sandbaby, a solo project. The first, self-titled album was recorded at Matt's studio in Walsburg some time around 2002-2003 After the eventual disbandment of Brodie, Kody started another band with ex-bandmate Anthony, his other younger brother Kirby Yardley, withAaron Evans on drums called Ultima. Ultima was just as short-lived as Brodie and didn't record an album, though they arguably had just as much sucess in their live shows. It was around this time that Kody recorded the next two Sandbaby albums, The Audiotrap (2004) and Wake Up (2005). During these years, Kody also joined up with Brad Evans to form the songwriting duo Andreas, in which Brad wrote the lyrics and Kody wrote the music. In the years after Ultima Kody hasn't played in very many bands, though he has still been very much involved in music. There was one notable short stint in a band who called themselvesChaotic Neutral, but for the time being, this band lays dormant. In 2010, he released another album under the Sandbaby name entitled Earthsick which is a slight departure from his previous work with Sandbaby in that it features live bass and drums, involves other songwriters, and has guest musicians. Kody plans to keep working on more Sandbaby records, and possibly play with other bands as oportunities may present themselves. He has also expressed an interest in scoring film or live theater. He played bass/guitar and sang with the American alternative rock band The Lunatic. They released their debut album Milk in April of 2011. In December of 2015 Kody Yardley released a new album entitled Imploding Head Syndrome. Discography As Kody Yardley * Imploding Head Syndrome (2015) With Brodie *''Bodhisattva, You Create'' (2003) With Sandbaby *''Sandbaby'' (2003) *''The Audiotrap'' (2004) *''Wake Up'' (2005) *''Earthsick'' (2010) With Ultima *''Derivative'' (2007) Scores for The Mayan *''Ember'' (2010) With The Lunatic *''Milk'' (2011) With Humming Bird *''Hey, There's Tommy! Hey Tommy, Where's Mom & Dad? ''(2011) Category:Sandbaby Category:The Lunatic Category:Kody Yardley Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists